Medical systems, which contain a plurality of medical apparatuses for performing a predetermined diagnosis or procedure on a test subject, have been disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2007-175231, 2005-087612, 2004-344390, 2006-255395, and 2002-369787, etc.